Heaven and Earth
by Fen Jien Ren
Summary: / DISCONTINUED / SECOND EDITION / The Sanzo-ikkou meets up with the Saiyuki Gaiden gods Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou! How did this happen?
1. Beginning

**Heaven and Earth.  
**_Version Two; a Remake.  
__Saiyuki Gaiden-Genjo Sanzo-ikkou fiction._

AUTHOR'S WARNING. This chapter has a little bit of shounen-ai: man-to-man kissing (because they're drunk), and a bit of suggested adult themes (and they're still drunk).

**CHAPTER ONE.  
"There's always a Reason to Begin."  
**

The stagnant God cradles his chin and looks out to the window, in his lonely mind he sees the soft petals of cherry blossoms flying away. Tall piles of unread 'important' documents surrounded his desk which completely hid his whole existence as he has been sitting behind it. His personal seal and black ink were exposed which resulted to the drying of it though at this time, he stopped worrying about it. Anything can be easily replaced up there except for the time pointlessly fleeting.

The wind gently blows. What an indeed relaxing phenomenon happen on such an empty place, Konzen was always thankful that it somehow reached their altitude. Everything to him was just right, just exactly how they should be not until he discovered companionship which started with a little heretic. Soon, it bloomed to two more men closer to his unknown age; nevertheless, it has been quite enjoyable. Yet even so, moments or tranquility such as this moment is still the best that he'd consider.

"Hey, Konzen."

Purple orbs slowly crawled to the corner of his gloomy eyes, his moment of peace and quiet is about to get disrupted. "What?" he said plainly, seems not like it but secretly interested in what the 'impure' has to say. The boy's arms were crossed over his table which hid his chin and lips, the golden-haired God straightened his back and landed his hands over his lap just to have a better look at the child's straight face.

"What's it like… 'Down there'?"

"You've been there, haven't you?" He slid the sole of his feet to the edge of his table which made possible for his chair to stand only with a pair of its feet; Konzen crossed his arms behind his head and looked lousily down at the kid he was entitled to take care of.

"Yeah…" Goku's eye lids fell half way as if a gesture of disappointment, this Konzen didn't fail to notice. He stared down on him and examined closely, hoping to find clues of what the kid has in mind. The bored god couldn't find any clues, so he started searching for the appropriate way to ask. But even before he could think of even one, his always closed door flung open and revealed two dark-haired men. In that instant, the golden-eyed kid turned around with the same idiotic wide smile on his face. "Ten-chan! Ken-nii-chan!" he ran towards them as his usual warm welcome of his two friends.

"Hi, Goku. How are you?" The glassed man smiled sweetly and patted the kid. Goku smiled childishly in return then turned to the other man wearing black leather coat which smiled at him as well. These have been their normal greetings ever since, Konzen don't find it strange nor amusing anymore. To him, it's just another boring scenario which happens day after day.

"How's your day, chibi?" the general of the eastern army smiled as he knelt down to the level of his little friend.

"Konzen," Tenpou rested his hands inside his pockets and smiled towards the jaded god sitting just a few feet away. "I've bought something you've requested."

"What?" he reacted with quite a low voice, with the look on his face, he doesn't seem to remember any 'request' that has to do something with the eastern marshal and also book-freak Tenpou. He furrowed his brows and tried to remember, but nothing seemed to come up.

"Remember the time you helped me clean?"

The golden-haired man put his limbs down and went to a more dignified position, "A book."

"That's right." He pulled his hands from his pockets and each of it held a book. "Since you seem pretty frustrated in time, I brought you these two." He threw carefully the two books to Konzen's crowded desk, though it fitted perfectly and made its way safely to the god. Konzen rested his cheek on right knuckle and looked down at the books Tenpou had brought for him, "How ironic," the god said, "Time Travel' and 'The After Life'…"

"You like it?"

His sharp eyes looked up to the mild-mannered man, "It seems that you'd insist no matter how long I would complain." He rested his eyes, "In a figure of formality… Of course," he took the book concentrated on the after life and flipped it to its first page. "These are enough. I don't want you to turn my room into a library just to find me something good." Konzen leaned back at his chair and rested his long legs on top of his desk; he started reading the book right after he thanked him for bringing it.

"Ken-nii-chan," the golden-eyed heretic looked up and pulled the sheet of his coat, "What about you? Why are you here?" His golden eyes possessed true innocence, his head tilted up which caused his mouth to open a bit. His voice was small and cute, though it didn't hide the fact that he is bored.

"Hmm… Come to think of it." He scratched his cheek with his index finger, "I don't know why I'm here. I just followed him." He rolled his dark eyes to the smiling soldier and pointed a finger at him. He pouted and raised a brow continuously wondering why he really bothered himself to even follow his officer.

"Why won't we play a game?"

"That'd be great, Goku." Tenpou smiled down on the child. "What do you want to play?" He walked towards the similar two which only differs in size. He patted Goku's head like he always do and waited for anything more to come up.

"Well, I found—"

"Say 'a bat and a ball', and I'll kill you." He threatened the lives of his companions without even taking is eyes of the book. Just imagining him hear Goku say it makes his blood boil, the last time that they played with those which they call 'baseball' messed up his entire room. They didn't just mess it up; they also broke vases and windows. The game was stopped when Konzen started to throw the ball at them, and literally, at their faces.

"Well, since your master's still moping about the game we last played--…"

"I'm not moping, you bastard!" He slammed the book down and rose from his seat, glaring at the smirking general.

"Konzen is so stingy!" the child complained. "That's why you get wrinkles!"

"Shut up and get out if you want to whine!" he sat back down and resumed his reading.

Goku stuck out his tongue at Konzen and held tight to Kenren's black coat, "Bleh!"

"It's really hard to read if it's noisy, so why not do something quiet?" Tenpou suggested with a smile.

"Well," the general of the eastern army looked up to the ceiling, "I don't know any more games…"

"Why not that?" a little voice said.

"Huh?" Kenren looked down at the golden-eyed child and realized that Goku was interested in the bottle of sake hanging in his back. "This, chibi saru, is called 'sake' and is one of the most delicious things in the world."

"sa-ke?" the heretic pouted and put a finger on his lower lip, gesturing that he is anxious to taste it. The little monkey always believed in every thing his Ken-nii-chan say especially when it comes to food. He always complimented the general's cooking, especially when it is a fish cuisine. But because he also know that Konzen doesn't like this thing called sake, he hesitated this time in believing for the first time in the word 'delicious'. "Is… Is it really? Delicious?"

"Have I ever lied to you?" he knelt down and smiled at the kid with a small cup on his hand, "C'mon, try it!"

"But Konzen doesn't seem like it, does he?"

"Don't mind that guy! He's missing half of his life!" the dark-haired Kenren sipped into the tiny cup and consumed it all, he sighed to relieve the unusual sensation burning inside him. He moved back and filled the two cups of sake, he offered it to the fascinated child and drank the other himself. "Ahh…" he breathed out, "C'mon!"

"Alright…" Goku carefully took the cup and consumed it all like how he saw the general did. At that instant, he complained about a very uneasy feeling but a great sensation in his head and stomach, Kenren explained that it's just exactly how the body reacts to it. "Can I have more?"

He laughed, "Of course, chibi!"

"Kenren, don't give him anymore of that." Tenpou said with a concerned face.

"Oh, c'mon! He just had two cups, it won't hurt him!"

"Hey, bastards," Konzen suddenly spoke, "If saru gets sick, I'm going to kill you."

And then, at that instant, Goku started to have disturbing hiccups. The three adults looked at him and caught him already drinking the large bottle that was supposed to be tied up on Kenren's waist. "What the—how the hell did you get that?" was the only thing general could say before finding out that the little guy has emptied it. "Man, that's cool." He stared at the drunken kid for a moment, Goku's face was all read and his eyes seem to close half way. The heretic kept on swaying in every direction as he started to sing random songs off tune. Konzen slammed his palm down to his desk and yelled at Kenren who only smiled and dashed off to get more of 'their' drink. Tenpou sat beside the half-conscious child and helped him stay balanced and awake.

When Kenren got back, he brought 10 large bottles of sake with him. The general gave two of the largest to Goku; he gave a bottle to Tenpou and Kenren who both declined his offer. The child consumed the bottles that was given to him in such a short while, after that, Goku started pointing at them and calling them names and one of those names that pushed Kenren to laugh and fall down to his back was…

"Daadddyyy!!!" Goku snuggled to Konzen. Because Goku was half of the god's waist, Kenren couldn't stop thinking of dirty thoughts. The general curled like up like a cat and laughed louder, he slammed his fist at the floor and kicked his feet when he rolls to his back.

"Damn it!" Konzen pushed the kid away from him, "Get him away from me, you drunkard!!!" The golden-haired god was totally pissed off which made Kenren laugh louder and louder. Soon, Tenpou started drinking too which also got intoxicated in the end.

"Daadddyyy!!!" Goku looked up at Konzen which in return slid a fist on the boy's head.

"Hey, dad," Kenren is down on his stomach but is still drinking; "You're the only one who hasn't drink yet."

"I don't drink so all of you get out!"

"Have some, my sunshine!" Kenren snickered and stood up.

"I said 'get out', bastards!"

"Goku, hold daddy for a bit, will you?"

"Oh----kaaaaayyy!!!" Goku climbed up to Konzen's back and locked the god's limbs with his own. "Thhheeee-----------rreeee…."

"Now, open wide, my sweetheart!" Kenren held Konzen's jaw open and forced the liquor into his throat. After the bottle was empty, he held tighter to the god's mouth in order to disable him to spit it to his face or somewhere else. "Now, it isn't that bad, is it?" he blinked and saw Konzen still not taking it in, "Man, you're persistent. Well, I like girls like that."

"_Well, I am not a girl._" Konzen though as he glared at the very much intoxicated general. The god raised a brow when he saw a pretty much alarming reaction on the face of the man in front of him, "_What the—_" another lips pressed down against his. He was shocked and grossed out which unconsciously resulted him to swallow the liquor inside his mouth. He felt a foreign tongue roaming inside his mouth, he would've fought back but the powerful heretic was holding him tight. He coughed but the out-of-his-mind general didn't hold back.

"Oi, Ken-nii-chan…" Goku groaned.

Konzen was able to taste the sourness of the drink through the kiss, he started spitting out but the unusual flavor was already in his throat and tongue. "That's it!" he was a bit inebriated but he tried to get a hold of himself. He threw his hard fist to the general's red-flushed face and pushed him down to the ground. "I'm really going to fucking kill you now!" But before he could land another punch to the man's face, he blacked out and fell down to the floor and the next thing he saw was a something flying in the sky.

Konzen sat up and found himself surrounded with thick treess. He looked around and saw Kenren and Tenpou sitting near him, "Where's Goku?"

"I don't know," Kenren looked back at him who appeared not under the influence of liquor anymore, "When I woke up, he was already no where near us."

"Where are we?"

"Genius," Kenren stood up and walked towards him, "We're down on Earth."

"There's quite a possibility that Goku stayed up there." Tenpou said, fixing his glasses.

"Then that's a reason why we have to go back up now." Konzen cleaned his white clothes and stood up.

"We couldn't sense gates any where that could lead us back."

"If we can't find any gates, then we can at least make sure where that saru's off to." He crossed his arms, "If he stayed up there, Li Touten might take this chance to kill him."

"You're right…"

Rustling of leaves made the general and marshal take their guard. They turned to one direction where they assume the source of movement is, silence arose for such a short while and then a voice suddenly echoed breaking the serenity… "MEAT BUNS!!!" a brown-haired kid moved out of the bushes with a smile on his face.

"Goku." Konzen walked towards him, "Where have you been?"

Purple orbs met those large golden innocent eyes. Goku looked up to him, having the same height; he was half of the god's body. "W-who are you?" The child found the man's appearance familiar, nevertheless, a stranger the man to him is. He knew that he had seen him somewhere before, but where?

"Chibi, your master has been worried sick about you." Kenren noticed Goku's new appearance, "What happened to you? Like the cape though." The carefree general examined the heretic's new appearance. Goku was wearing boots, white shirt, blue ragged pants, a claw-like something on his shoulder and a cape on his back. His long brown hair was trimmed too. "Have you been held prisoner or something?"

Konzen noticed the sudden change too, "What happened?" he asked with a low and plain voice. He was worried, but it continued to bother him when the reaction on Goku's face didn't wear off. The kid was shocked and it seemed like they were complete strangers surrounding him.

"Goku!" a golden-haired monk moved out of the thick bushes with two other men tailing him, "Where have you been?"

"Your master here has been worried sick." Gojyo suddenly blinked upon the new faces surrounding their little saru. "Who are they?"

* * *

**A/N:** This is a remake, I have done this fiction quite a long time ago but forgot how it goes and deleted it. I watched Saiyuki Reload: Burial yesterday and read the Saiyuki Gaiden chapter one to twenty-six which gave me inspiration to do this again. Hope I'll take the attention of my old readers again

...And yes, Konzen, Kenren and Tenpou met Sanzo's group.. Chapters up ahead will be filled with jealous Genjo Sanzo! XD

Please review!!


	2. Meeting

**Heaven and Earth.  
**_Version Two; a Remake._

**CHAPTER TWO.  
**"**Meeting the Next We and the Previous Us."**

A couple of hours have passed since the unexpected meeting. Their usual mode of transportation has been rejected for now because of the group of stranger's disagreement on leaving their boy to the Sanzo-ikkou. The monk was anxious to know what it is for the opposite group to have their little saru; the object of argument was bothered himself. It went on for quite a quarter of hour until Hakkai informed that sun set is about to set, just then they talked into settling this after finding a cozy inn. Given that the jeep-transformed-dragon could only carry four men on his back, the green-eyed youkai gave him a rightful rest and told his companions that there is no other way to arrive at the next town but through foot. Of course, there were complaints at first, one more than usual that is and it came from a dark-schemed general. Konzen, though found it first as a way to finally get rid of his pet, felt uneasy in just leaving it alone and the cause of that feeling was the Goku's amnesia.

Amnesia. It is a sickness that concerns the brain, particularly a man's memory. And it wouldn't harm much if the one infected isn't aware of it, the one's that are feeling the pain are those who could lonely watch. People who knows the infected, who in return, is a stranger to the one.

Inside their luckily found inn, Hakkai stayed in the kitchen happily teaching Tenpou how to cook and is exchanging knowledge about the things that have been. On some other part, Gojyo and the general Kenren were drinking and playing cards. The general claimed that he is surprised because it is the first time that he had found someone who can handle the drink the same as him, Gojyo took it as a challenge and soon they engaged in a drinking competition laying aside their deck of cards. On one isolated place, Sanzo has been there enjoying his solitude and serenity while his little pet spent his time with his other care-taker who Goku found much better.

"Oi," Goku embraced a fluffy pillow tightly. He had his legs crossed comfortably as he sat over his bed in a room where he is alone with the golden-haired God. Goku has been asking so many things since they were left alone, he felt strangely towards this man but it weren't bad. The heretic found a very peculiar connection to him that's why he couldn't let him go. "Did you really take care of me?"

Konzen stared at him with his deep purple eyes; the midget suddenly looked away with large pressure. His cheeks felt funny. "How many times do you want me to answer that?" Goku looked back at him with sad eyes; it was exactly how they looked just this morning. Those golden orbs were innocent still and they were sad, but somehow, there was a deeper accent in those. There was something different in a way, the God couldn't tell it but there truly is something. "Then why was I—", the child was about to ask why he was imprisoned in the summit of a mountain. He was wondering that if Konzen really was taking care of him, why was he there? All alone and not knowing anything, for five-hundred years, why wasn't Konzen there for him. Now that somebody else found him, why the sudden show up?

"I just don't understand." Goku put down the pillow and showed one of his sweet smiles, "But you know… You look a lot like Sanzo! The both of you look like the sun!"

"I know…" Konzen rested his eyes, "That's why I got stuck with you."

"Only that…" the heretic stretched his legs down and sat almost at the edge of the bed, "Sanzo doesn't talk to me like this as much as you do. He's very distant but he's kinda' pretty."

"You like him?"

"Yeah!" Goku smiled and stood up, "Hm. Wonder what's Hakkai cooking for dinner." He looked at the door as if he could found out through it. He put a finger over his lower lip and tried to remember the things that they have bought from the market.

"Hakkai?"

"Ah," he turned back to the golden-haired god, "He's the one that smiles a lot! He has brown hair and—"

Konzen drowned himself to his deep thoughts, to him it seemed like Goku didn't lost them completely. The child appeared to get stuck with companions just like them; it was like just being in another's body. He, Kenren and Tenpou is in great equality with Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai. In a way, the golden-haired god was relieved but then he thought of the reason why this situation came to them. What is the heaven's reason to bring them down to Earth and make them meet such men? Konzen lives up there; he knows everything happens for a solid purpose. May it be bad or good; he should know this reason then get everyone back in Heaven… and in that 'everyone' includes Goku.

The god's thinking was disturbed by harsh coughs. Konzen raised his head and saw Goku coughing hardly; he saw that it really pains the child. He stood up by his side and put a hand at the boy's back, also supporting his posture. "He's smoking, isn't he?"

"Huh?" Goku looked up with round eyes.

"That Sanzo… he's hurting you."

"No," he smiled, "It's just a normal cough, that's all."

"You don't have to cover him up. He does reek of cigarettes."

"Ah," the golden-eyed heretic shook his head in denial. "No! Um, it's…. Argh!" the child was tensed, awkwardly covering up for his current master. He didn't know why he feels so uptight upon Konzen's heavy eyes but he certainly couldn't take anyone who's blaming Sanzo for something he isn't sure that it is his fault. And whatever is the fact, Goku knows certain that there will be now way that the prideful monk will accept it. Now that's an absolute fact. "Harahetta!!!"'

It was a phrase that he is always saying and it came out from his lips unconsciously. He already squeezed his brain to hatch out something else to talk about but there was nothing; it just came out of nowhere. "It's past six and you haven't your eaten your eighth quarter-day meal yet."

"Quarter-day meal?"

"You eat ten times a day, do you not anymore?"

"Hm." Goku started counting with his fingers, "Now that you mention it, I really do." He grinned, "You're one smart man to know that! You're awesome!"

"Hmph." He smirked, "No one has to be smart to know that."

"You know, when I first saw you I thought you were beautiful and you could be more beautiful if you'd smile." Konzen down at him with staggered eyes. This wasn't the first time he heard the boy tell this to him, the last time was when he almost gave Goku to someone else to take care of and he had smiled more back then. "I guess that doesn't apply to you, doesn't it?"

"You really wanna' die, do you?" Konzen's eye twitched. Things do happen all over again and this was one of them, every single word was spoken the same and the outcome would also be no matter what happens.

Goku laughed, "You say that a lot like Sanzo!"

"Are we too analogous?"

The door knob suddenly twisted slowly, the door was stealthy pushed. There became an inch space between the door to its frame, allowing anyone to see and hear whatever that is being talked about inside. Darkness from the hallway hid his large shadow, allowing him to completely conceal his presence. This man listens closely to the two men inside.

"Nah," Goku playfully thrust a punch at Konzen's stomach, "I like you more! You're a lot better than Sanzo!"

"Hey, bastards." The door opened widely, "Dinner's ready." Sanzo stared intensely at another's pair of deep purple eyes; his grip to the knob grew tighter which made a small screeching sound. The monk didn't know why he is troubled but he sure doesn't like the emotion gradually building up. Beneath his lips and skin, his teeth were clashing harshly and his blood is tremendously boiling…

"Wow, dinner's early." Goku cheerfully ran towards the door and passed the monk standing in the entrance. He was slowly moving away from the comparable men and soon, his ears weren't able to hear any more sound that is coming from the room. The kid was far from being bothered of anything that might come up; his head was far from suspecting anything bad from happening. Well, naturally, all that is there inside his brain is food and nothing else or maybe a bit of his master too. But he is a very trusting person, he does not suspect… He trusts completely the people that surround him.

Sanzo and Konzen were alone in the room, the monk was supposed to close the door now but the god suddenly calls. "You're Sanzo, am I right?"

"So what?"

"Throw that thing away." Konzen pointed directly at the cigarette hanging in Sanzo's mouth, "Everything's starting to stink with you."

"What did you say?!!"

"Goku's starting to get sick with those, you're making him ill."

"Hmph. As if he would."

"Why wouldn't he? Is he not like any of you?"

"He's a youkai."

"And that makes him an exception?"

"Ch." Sanzo, because of irritation, pulled out his gun. "Who the hell do you think you are?!!" His finger is completely at the trigger; only one word would make him pull it. There was something today that kept on pissing him of and maybe just shooting that reason would make him feel better. Even if he'd miss or die, the monk will care less. He pointed his gun on Konzen's forehead and he was certain to shoot him but… a voice started ringing in his mind. It was the voice of his pet, the voice of Goku: '_I like you more! You're a lot better than Sanzo'_. Even when it was supposed to feed his anger, the effect that came to him was the opposite. Sanzo put down his gun and walked back outside and shut the door.

The golden-haired monk gritted his teeth as he stared down at his pack of cigarettes, he was thinking of what the god had told him. It's true that Goku has been acting strangely every time any of them lights a cigarette but he never thought of it that far. He wasn't aware of the symptoms that have started to surface on the child, so then he realized… Konzen was right and it maddened him even more. He threw ruthlessly his pack and stomped through the hallway, he didn't know why he did that but it was already done anyway.

Unconsciously with his anger, Sanzo headed to the room where everyone is assumed to be there and is where, possibly, half of the party is pampering their selves with the aroma of cigarettes. After a while, the irritated monk already on his seat, was extremely hassled with the atmosphere inside the small room. Gray clouds seemed to lower their selves from the light sky—Gojyo, Tenpou and Kenren were continuously smoking. Sanzo shut tightly his eyes maybe thinking of how he could possibly pass a day without lighting a cigarette. He didn't use to smoke; it's the old tanuki's fault who invited him to the habit.

The golden-haired monk gritted his teeth which the innocent child worriedly noticed, "Oi, Sanzo."

He opened his eyes and glanced at his pet, "What?" he asked in such a low tone. He himself could clearly tell that there were traces of great anger in his voice, but he didn't know what else to do. He couldn't find any other outlet but smoking, but he couldn't right now. Konzen will endlessly bother him if he smokes around the little monkey and that is something he couldn't clearly take. In such a short while, he was already getting really moody and strange. With all the piquant scent from the short sticks flying around him, he couldn't take his mind of it no matter how much he'd want to.

"You seem strange… Why aren't you smoking?" the heretic curiously asked with his large eyes on the monk.

"Tch." He turned his head away and shut his eyes. He couldn't tell him, especially when Gojyo's there, that Konzen told him to. Just even keeping it inside makes his blood boil more. Sanzo gripped tight to his robe, gritting his teeth and keeping himself occupied with deep thoughts. It has just been a couple of minutes, why is he feeling something as bad as this? Well, he really is the man who could smoke ten packs a day but… why this much when he's doing the right thing just this once?

"Sanzo," he groaned once more, "You don't look so good! You must be out of cigarettes." Goku leaned over the monk and went near his face, "I'll go buy you some, ok?!" he stood up from his chair and rushed towards Hakkai to ask for some money. Sanzo ignored the remarks of the child; he continued to restrict himself from getting mad or just beat anyone who is smoking on his now non-smoking zone. The golden-eyes rushed past his side and the yellow-cape flickered at the corner of one's purple eyes, all that was strong enough to come out was a small groan from the monk's lips.

"Where are you going?" Konzen met Goku on his way out.

"Gonna' buy Sanzo some cigarettes! Wanna' come?"

Konzen shook his head so the kid went on his way. The god took a seat right in front of the shuddering priest and glared at him, he noticed the side-effects that the man was having though he couldn't say for sure what caused those. He knew that it was bad but he just couldn't tell. "What the hell are you staring at?" Sanzo sharply said out, staring strongly back at the tall god. All of the others suddenly ceased on what there were doing, the whole party came to concentrate on the two sitting at the wide table.

"It's just been a couple of minutes, you're already struggling that much?"

"Shut up."

After five more minutes, Goku arrived and hurriedly handed Sanzo a new pack which he just threw away in front of everybody's faces. He could care less now, nothing else matters. He's angry and that's everything. The child was surprised and at the same time a little scared with the action that was pulled off by his 'sun', with his golden clear eyes, he watched the monk angrily walking away. He couldn't understand what was going on anymore but he doesn't want to see Sanzo that way.

Deeper night heavily came; Sanzo imprisoned himself in his room. With the silence of the room and night, he could hear voices from the neighboring space which is extremely not helping him to cool down. Everything seemed to be opposing him today and realizing that just doubled his bad temper. It wasn't raining; he didn't have any nightmares… Everything has just been so wrong!

"Damn it!" Sanzo was left to cursing; he couldn't find any other way to ease up. His body was sweating and it feels totally wrong, he couldn't do anything else but struggle with only his self. He was totally at the verge of firing his gun when somebody knocked on the door with a familiar goofy voice calling strong. His deep purple eyes glanced towards the door without surprise, he hears him call again. Catching his attention in calling his—title. It couldn't be a name to begin with, a name isn't normally passed down… 'Sanzo' is a title that practically means carrying a burden on your shoulders that took a from of a sutra. It's karma… a karma…

"Sanzo! Sanzo!"

"Tch." He lifted his head and leaned back at the white painted wall. Sanzo straighten his knees down to the edge of the bed and just continuously stared at the slightly shaking door as if able to see who he is talking to. Right now, the boy's usual irritating voice became pleasant to his ears. He couldn't understand why—or maybe he does, he just doesn't want to accept that it is. "What do you want?" He rested his eyes as he asked.

"Eh," Goku seemed stunned for a moment, "I'm… I'm worried, are you alright?" his words came smoothly out of his lips. Sanzo kept his eyes shut and listened to the resonance he just started to appreciate. He is hurt and totally pissed off but he just couldn't get why, couldn't accept why. Does the kid meant that much to him? Or is he just troubled because of his cigarettes? He thought and asked himself for the main reason why he listened and threw his smokes away, he remembered that it was because Goku's started to get sick of it. If it is a fact whether he accepts or not, he really does care that much for the little saru. Even just a little more than he thought he did.

"I'm going in." the door knob made a little sound, seems like someone has put a little wait on it. "Okay, Sanzo?" the silver knob twisted and the locked clicked, slowly the door creaked open and revealed a golden-eyed and purple-eyed man. Sanzo opened his eyes and saw two men standing near him, he no longer bothered to complain or say anything. He just sat there over his bed and holding lonely himself.

Goku suddenly jumped to the bed he was sitting and lied down on his stomach, "Ne, Sanzo!" he snatched a nearby fat white pillow and embraced it tightly. Sanzo looked down on the child and observed his childish actions. "Can I sleep here?"

"What?"

"I was worried about you and I couldn't sleep, and besides…" Goku smiled, "I know you couldn't sleep without me either!" he grinned; though he was seriously not kidding. Sanzo's slanted sharp eye twitched, he turned to him with a very much irritated face; nevertheless, he was feeling a lot better than before. He looked straight at those golden deep pits the kid have for eyes and smirked in a quite sour manner.

"You bastard," he said as he has been looking straight at the child's large eyes. "Says fucking who?!"

"Says me!" he grinned and kept on snickering.

"Tch." Sanzo turned roughly away, "Go away."

"So, Sanzo!" Goku crouched up, "Can we sleep here? Can we?" he said in a very energetic voice.

"Hmph." Sanzo stood up and walked towards the bed on the opposite side and lied back down. He turned his back at Goku and covered himself with thick sheets, "Do whatever you want." He said with a very low tone of voice, he slowly closed his eyes and decided to come back to his dreams with a small smile on his face. Just after a few seconds, silence ruled over the room occupied by three men. The monk fell asleep easily… and was later awakened by scared whimpers. "What the—"

Sanzo sat up and looked around his surroundings, he couldn't feel any danger but the cold weak cries kept on going. He was so much disturbed that he couldn't get back to sleeping, so he got off his bed and went towards the source of the cries: Goku. Getting near him wasn't hard since Konzen was sleeping at the other side of the bed.

"Oi," the golden-haired monk put a hand over the heretic's shuddering shoulder. He could feel just with that that his little pet was very cold. He then assumed that Goku was having nightmares and was therefore making the strange cries out of fear. "Oi, saru." He started waking up him up by shaking him a bit but the child was so deep covered in his current nightmare. Sanzo sat at the lower side of the bed and breathed out warm air, "Wake up." He simply said.

"San… Sanzo?" Goku suddenly woke up with his master's warm command. He turned looked down at him, partially moving, with his tearful golden eyes. "I… I'm sorry. I w-woke you up, d-didn't I? I'm sorry, Sanzo."

"Stupid," he snorted, "It's useless now."

"Sorry…"

"So," he paused for a while, "What did you had this time?" Sanzo crossed his legs and arms comfortably; he rested his eyes and listened entirely for the child's pleasant voice. The night was deep and the moon was showering the world with so much radiance and beauty, this wasn't the type of nights when Goku have his nightmares. The little kid would usually get it every night that was with heavy snow or sharp thunders. Tonight was peaceful and perfect.

"I…" Goku sat up, "I couldn't understand it but everyone was fighting… It was fun but somehow I cried." He closed his eyes and tried to remember his 'nightmare' and told the monk everything about who truthfully listens. The boy claimed that he remembered being in a large place crowded with people, and he felt like lost… like he strayed from someone important, in that dream he knew who he was looking for. Suddenly people started surrounding him and he couldn't help but push them away, in his dream he knew he heard bad things so he fought though childishly. A man came to save him, and another who made the battle a lot worse. "It… it wasn't scary at all but I feel like I cried because of those people. The bad thing is I couldn't remember how they looked like… I don't have any idea who they are."

"Hm."

"What do you think Sanzo?"

"They're probably just memories… like back in your earlier childhood something."

"Oh,"

"Go to sleep now." Sanzo stood up and decided to go back on his bed when he felt a strong pull on his robe. He slowly looked back, even knowing who it is. "What?"

"S-stay here…" Goku said with quite a weak voice. The monk examined the boy's face and saw his uneasiness; he sighed and sat back down. "At least, until I fall asleep." Sanzo silently agreed with a nod, the child was enlightened and closed his eyes right after. "Thank you."

"Stupid." Sanzo smiled in the darkness. The bed they were on were a lot bigger than regular, when Sanzo lied down beside Goku there was still a lot of space for another one to fit but hopefully, there won't be anymore. Sanzo closed his eyes and drifted to sleep, Goku also did as he felt safer with both of his sun lying beside him. The cursed heretic fell asleep with a small smile on his face.

"Thank you… Konzen… Sanzo…"

* * *

**A/N: **Probably the longest chapter I've ever written. Anyway, I've finally polished the whole story but I haven't written it yet. Everything is still in my head, but there will be a deeper reason or plot why and how the Saiyuki Gaiden Gods fell down on Earth and it's pretty sad. I am not sure it if will come soon or will start at six to ten chapters if ever it will reach to such length. But it will come when I lose ideas about Sanzo's reason to be jealous or something, because now, I'm really having a hard time thinking .

**Suggestions and reviews will be very much appreciated.**

That is all! Forgive me if I am slow in updating! XD  
Thank you!!!


	3. Past and Present

Heaven and Earth

**Heaven and Earth.  
**_Version Two; a Remake._

**A/N:** Ok, some yaoi spirit on this chapter but no more kissy-kissy of the pretty boys.

**CHAPTER THREE.  
**"**Between the Past and Present,"**

The night is still deep, although it seems that the time is closer to another morning. The short figure between two blonde men stayed so wide awake, his golden eyes largely staring at the dark ceiling. His lips parted a bit and let his heavy breathe come out to mix with the freezing air. He was awakening by his nightmare and hours have already past and he still couldn't get back to sleep. His hands held tight to both of his sun's loose robes: his right was holding tight to a white clothe and his left to a yellow gold. Neither did he want to let go, he closed his eyes tightly and silently wept.

"Are you not comfortable in having me here?" a voice from the boy's right came warmly to his ear. The god kept his back turned at the boy, his purple eyes roamed around although a wall blocked his view. He kept his voice low and soft trying not to wake the man lying near, "You never used to have nightmares."

"…Nightmares?"

"I was awake."

"Ne, Konzen…" Goku loosened his grips and turned closer to the god. He buried his face on his hard and warm back and asked, "If you did take care of me… Would you happen to understand what my nightmare was all about?"

"It wasn't a nightmare, although the monk was right." Konzen put his hands against the soft bed and straightened his arms slowly; he sat up and turned back to his pet. His sharp eyes went directly to the anxious-filled eyes that gleamed with the moon's light. The god shifted slowly and leaned back at the wall he had stared at as he pretended to sleep. "It was Tentei's birthday banquet. It was the first time the four of us got together." Konzen looked up to the ceiling and soon, closed his eyes to rest. His lips pushed tightly together as more memories seemed to flow inside his mind, memories that didn't seemed to be his but was there inside his mind: being somewhere filled with water.

"Why did you leave me?" Goku sat up and turned to his 'care-taker' with tearful eyes, "Why did you left me for 500 years in a prison?!" his voice was strong as he asked the heavy question, tears uncontrollably fell down his soft cheeks. The heretic's heart pounded like crazy, coldness overruled his body. "Why?"

Konzen stretched his arms wide and welcomed the crying boy to his chest. He couldn't understand what the boy said, but there was nothing he could say. He was confused himself of what has happened, so unsure of the reasons how this present came to be. His mind was wondering hardly as much as he embraced his 'child' tight and secure. "_I did not… Did I?_" He closed his eyes and rested his chin over the golden-eyed who seem to have fallen asleep at last.

"_Are you ok, Konzen?_" A little voice was ringing inside his head; a little memory was resurfacing in his brain. The face of the boy back then was the same; it didn't change except for the new length of his hair. The heretic seemed to have known no age or time… "_I don't have the worldly knowledge that Tenpou or Kenren have… And yet, it seems like I've come to think of what I can do… It's because of you."_ Konzen remembered his soft words to the boy back to the time that they were together although that day was when he wanted to get rid of him because he wanted to protect him. It was his first smile for centuries.

"_I may be not the sun… but I sure won't go away…_" Konzen turned his head up high and closed his eyes.

The next day turned out… normal? The sanzo-ikkou continued their travel towards west with their godly companions tailing them. The multiplied group still continued their travel in foot; it was such a surprise that no youkai has come their way this time. Hakkai and Sanzo were alarmed by such a thing, Gojyo only kept up with his complaining for his rusting muscles. Goku became surprisingly silent, holding so tightly to Konzen. The child's mind was in such silent chaos, he wouldn't even manage to walk if he wouldn't be holding to tight to one of his guardians. His golden innocent eyes were unusually cold and blunt though it seems to see through everything.

"_I was so very, very lonely…_" his hands seemed to shrink upon its grasp to the tall god. His fingers dug a little deeper to the soft white cloth covering the arm of his guide, he blinked his eyes so softly and sadly as if everything he wanted vanished all at once. Sanzo would, from time to time, check on his little pet with discreet concern in his eyes. The sharpness of those golden eyes was gradually fading with the warmth that the child used to give to them. The two was far from being relaxed or energetic; the emotions flowing in their separate bodies were slowly moving and were heavy… "_But before I could call out, I realized I didn't have any name to call…_"

Goku lifted his head up and met a pair of calm purple. He gasped softly in surprise; a couple of words swam inside his heart… "_Even if Konzen did look after me,_" the heretic quickly loosens his grip on the god's arm and ran towards his savior,_ "Sanzo was the one who saved me from there…" _He held out his hand to the broad back slowly walking from him but his hand won't reach… Konzen was holding him back; his warm hand was over the child's shoulder. The heretic looked back, "What?" He received no answer and when his eyes wandered elsewhere, he saw all of his comrades ready for battle…

"Oi, chibi saru! Look out!" His cape was pulled back along with his whole body up in the air and down to the side far from the youkais. He landed down on his knees, why was he being protected like this? Sanzo, Gojyo and Hakkai who had always been with him have never treated him like this before, and then these three strangers came and protected him with all their lives. Tenpou, who held out a sword, stood just beside the general Kenren to protect the mesmerized heretic.

"Goku, are you alright?" the calm weirdly dressed marshal asked.

"Uh… Y-yeah." He replied softly.

"You wounded or something? Better get that cured right away, 'cause your dad's gonna be terribly mad at us if you get scratched…" Kenren said as he shot the youkais and made them fall with just one bullet.

The marshal laughed softly, "Speaking of which… Would you chase Konzen for us?"

"…_Gods like him has never been accustomed to self defense…_." Goku ran as fast as he could, look from left to right… Looking for a long glimmering golden hair, looking for fallen fragment of the sun, anticipating the worst scene ever… but whatever situation he might find him in, he will come to him and save him. His heart was pounding so deeply, for a certain reason he was feeling scared to find him but he promised his newly found friends, Kenren and Tenpou, that he will look for him and protect him no matter what. With just a couple more steps, he found him. Not down or even wounded, yet he really is in the worst situation…

"You really don't think you're alive, do you, Konzen?"

**End of CHAPTER THREE.**

**A/N:** Most flashbacks and italicized lines in this fic happened and were said for real. If you read the Saiyuki Gaiden manga and watched some of the Saiyuki Reload: Burial OAV, I'm sure you'd notice. Yes, Konzen did really smile and it's on the Saiyuki Gaiden, second volume, chapter nine… and Sanzo did too on Goku's arc when he found Goku sleeping.


End file.
